petzfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Formatting
Admin is 100% new at Wikia formatting, but is eager to make this place look nice and consistent! Write as casually as you like as long as you stay informative and stick to professional-looking SPAG standards, just follow these formatting rules: Images * All PetzPix images that don't have a background included must be transparent (.png or .gif is best). You can do this quick and dirty online with something like Lunapic, but I don't recommend most "fast and simple" online editors photos of Petz with solid white-white eyes (170 or 200, for example) because it doesn't discriminate. You can also use free Photo editing software (I recommend Paint.Net) for more control. Images exported from Tinker are automatically transparent. * In general, don't directly take pictures from other websites, pictures of selective breeds and the like. Make your own! This doesn't/can't really apply to things like merchandise and other physical objects like game boxes or example graphics from Petz sites and whatnot. * We'd greatly prefer Petz in example pictures (such in the Clothes example pictures or on the top of the Toyz page) to be non-hexed. Purebreds are slightly preferred but any base-game mixes are fine. * Please name your files something descriptive or easily searchable before you upload them! Text Formatting Admin has to stick to a style standard at her job and so is a stickler for it, so please follow suit! * All game titles should be italicized in standard "paragraph" text (Dogz 4, not Dogz 4). * All words in a top-tier heading ("Text Formatting" here) should be capitalized, unless it's a sentence like in some tutorials. * In general, use alphabetical order for lists, but use your discretion if you feel the page doesn't flow right. Obviously things like LNZ sections don't require it. * Coloring text can be done with this code in Source Editor (click the arrow between the Cancel button and three horizontal lines): PetzColorNumberGoesHere * Hex color codes can be eyedropped at this website. There's a fancier way to do it, but I don't know how yet. Petz Canon Spelling Okay, we're going to stick to ~Petz canon~ and go by the spellings in the game/manuals. * Capitalize Petz, Dogz/Catz, and Kittenz/Puppyz, single and plural. The manual spells it with a Y, so we're sticking to it. Same goes for Bunnyz/Pigz and Toyz. Bizarrely, Bunny is pluralized "Bunniez" in the in-game "tips and tricks" banner, but imo we should keep it in line with Puppyz, which is going to get a lot more mileage on this wiki. * Breed names: Capitalize always, pluralize with an S not a Z. Great Danes, Persians, Bulldogs, Russian Blues, etc. Common Terms addballz ballz linez Pet, Petz Cat, Catz, Kitten, Kittenz Dog, Dogz, Puppy, Puppyz Bunny, Bunnyz Pig, Pigz Oddballz (singular and plural) Newborn, Infant breed, breeds Toy, Toyz Treatz clothes playscenes Citing When you go to cite/reference something and the little Insert Reference box pops up, type the name of the website, then ": subpage" if applicable, and then you can highlight the whole thing and hyperlink it right in that Reference box. For instance, on the PF Magic page, most of the information is taken straight from Wikipedia, so I credit it as Wikipedia: PF Magic. Make sure the page has a References heading and an inserted references list (which can't be done in the classic or source editor, only the main new one) so it shows up properly! If you're trying to cite a specific page on a website with frames, right click the link to the page in question and open it in a new tab. Copy that direct URL in the new tab as the link. If you cite a link from the Wayback Machine, note it like: (Wayback Machine capture from May 1999); You put this unto the same Insert Reference box as the main link, just don't highlight it to paste the hyperlink over it. LNZ Formatting * For LNZ sections, change the font to Consolas and bold them like this: Words Words It makes them look like Eyelid Color so they're a bit easier to read. Got to see about making this a CSS code. Wikia Weirdness * Adding or editing a gallery only works if you click on the arrow to the right of the Edit button and go to the Classic Editor. Category:Wiki Meta